Dominic Paris
|birth_place = Merano, Trentino-South Tyrol, Italy |height = 1.83 m |wcdebut = 19 December 2008 (age 19) |retired = |website = dominikparis.com |olympicteams = 3 – (2010, 2014, 2018) |olympicmedals = 0 |olympicgolds = |worldsteams = 5 – (2011–2019) |worldsmedals = 2 |worldsgolds = 1 |wcseasons = 11 – (2009–2019) |wcwins = 16 – (12 DH, 4 SG) |wcpodiums = 32 – (19 DH, 12 SG, 1 SC) |wcoveralls = 0 – (4th in 2019) |wctitles = 1 – (SG, 2019) |show-medals = yes |medaltemplates = }} | }} }} Dominik Paris (born 14 April 1989) is an Italian World Cup alpine ski racer, who specializes in speed events. He is the current world champion of the super-G in 2019 Åre. Racing career Paris made his World Cup debut in December 2008 and won his first World Cup race in late December 2012 in Italy, a dead-heat tie with Hannes Reichelt in the downhill on the Pista Stelvio at Bormio. Aksel Lund Svindal was just one hundredth of a second behind for third and Klaus Kröll was fourth, just one hundredth behind Svindal. It was the closest top-four finish in World Cup downhill history (0.02 of a second) and the first tie in a men's downhill in nearly 35 years (January 1978). Four weeks later, Paris firmly established himself as a top downhill racer on the circuit with a win at Kitzbühel on the classic Streif course. At the 2013 World Championships in Austria, Paris won the silver medal in the downhill, 0.46 seconds behind gold medalist Aksel Lund Svindal. Paris gained his first victory in Super-G at Kitzbühel in 2015, and placed second in the downhill the next day. Two years later in 2017, he won his second downhill on the Streif course and in 2019 he concluded a "Hahnenkamm hat trick" with his third downhill win at Kitzbühel. This third victory ties him with Pirmin Zurbriggen, Luc Alphand and Franz Heinzer as the third most successful downhill racer at Kitzbühel; only Franz Klammer, Karl Schranz, (4x) and Didier Cuche (5x) won more often - but only few of them on the entire length of the original 'Streif' run. SOURCE In the 2018–19 season, after a double victory in Bormio and in Kvitfjell, Paris added a double victory at the World Cup Finals in Soldeu, where he won the first-ever crystal globe in career in the super-G. Previously in the season, he won the gold medal in the same event at the World Championships in Åre, Sweden. Through 14 March 2019, he has sixteen World Cup wins and thirty-two podiums. World Cup results Season standings Race podiums * 16 wins – (12 DH, 4 SG) * 32 podiums – (19 DH, 12 SG, 1 SC) World Championships results Olympic results See also *Italian skiers who closed in top 10 in overall World Cup References External links * *Dominik Paris World Cup standings at the International Ski Federation * * *Italian Winter Sports Federation – (FISI) – alpine skiing – Dominik Paris – *Nordica Skis – athletes – Dominik Paris * Category:1989 births Category:Living people Category:People from Merano Category:Italian male alpine skiers Category:Olympic alpine skiers of Italy Category:Alpine skiers at the 2010 Winter Olympics Category:Alpine skiers at the 2014 Winter Olympics Category:Alpine skiers at the 2018 Winter Olympics Category:Germanophone Italian people